warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Infested Salvage
Infested Salvage is an Endless mission type that tasks players with retrieving a shipping manifest from an Infested Ship. It is only accessible upon completing The Glast Gambit quest. Mechanics The goal of Infested Salvage is to find the ship's shipping manifest by allowing the Lotus to access three data consoles scattered throughout the room. Each console however is covered by an Infested growth which blocks the Lotus' access to it, preventing decryption. In order to unblock a console, players must collect Antiserum Injectors, which are cube-shaped, blue glowing containers that are dropped by Infested enemies. These injectors can be deposited into Vaporizer units located near the data consoles, which will then form a glowing vaporizer bubble that expands outward from the Vaporizer unit. The vaporizer bubble's size expands the more Antiserum Injectors are deposited into the Vaporizer unit, and if a data console gets inside a vaporizer bubble the infested growth on it will disappear, which will allow the Lotus to decrypt the console, whose progress is shown by a counter on the HUD's upper left corner below the minimap. The Lotus' decryption speed is determined by how many data consoles are unblocked at a time, with more unblocked consoles resulting in faster decryption. While Antiserum Injectors are automatically picked up by walking over them, a player can only hold up to 3 Injectors at anytime. The bubbles will expire after a set duration, which will shrink or remove the bubble entirely, thus making replenishing the Vaporizers a priority. 2 Antiserum Injectors per Vaporizer at minimum are required to cover a data console and allow decryption. The central room of the map where the data consoles are located is filled with a corrosive agent that will corrode both the Warframe's armor and the data consoles' health. For Warframes, corrosion will result in them gradually losing armor until the corrosion removes their ability to resist the poison damage present in the air, making them lose health every second. Data consoles are also affected, and will gradually lose health until they are destroyed, making them incapable of providing decryption. Corrosion does not occur inside the radius of a vaporizer bubble, and data consoles will slowly regenerate health while inside. Vaporizer bubbles thus serve the dual purpose of enabling decryption, as well as preventing players and data consoles from losing health. The corrosion effect does not occur on areas outside of the main room. The middle of the main room contains a large holographic emitter with two consoles on it. One of the consoles is a medical station which will completely restore the Warframe's armor when used, though doing so requires expending an Antiserum Injector. If the data manages to reach 100% decryption, players must clear the area of all enemies in order to end the round,. Players are then given the choice of whether to accept the reward given to them, or proceed to the next round. Rewards Rotation C of Infested Salvage grants a chance to receive random parts for the Nidus Warframe. The mission's rounds follow the rotation sequence A-A-B-C. } Vital Sense ||14.29% |- | align="right" | Neo V3 Relic || 10% | align="right" | Axi N1 Relic || 5.26% | align="right" | Metal Auger ||14.29% |- | align="right" | Neo A1 Relic || 10% | align="right" | Axi N2 Relic || 5.26% | align="right" | Stretch ||14.29% |- | align="right" | Neo S5 Relic || 10% | align="right" | Axi A1 Relic || 5.26% | align="right" | 80 Endo ||14.29% |- | align="right" | Trick Mag ||10% | align="right" | Axi V4 Relic || 5.26% | || |- | align="right" | Magazine Warp ||10% | align="right" | Axi E1 Relic || 5.26% | || |- | align="right" | Vitality ||10% | align="right" | Axi V5 Relic || 5.26% | || |- | || | align="right" | Axi C1 Relic || 5.26% | || |- | || | align="right" | Hornet Strike || 5.26% | || |- | || | align="right" | Reflex Coil || 5.26% | || |- | || | align="right" | Deep Freeze || 5.26% | || |- | || | align="right" | North Wind || 5.26% | || |- | || | align="right" | Hell's Chamber || 5.26% | || |- | || | align="right" | Streamline || 5.26% | || |- | || | align="right" | Shocking Touch || 5.26% | || |- | || | align="right" | 50 Endo || 5.26% | || |} Patch History *Fixed instances of enemies not spawning. }} Category:Missions Category:Update 19